Individuals frequently acquire electronic content items from sites via computing devices. For example, individuals may acquire music content items from a site of a merchant. The electronic content items acquired by a particular individual are usually sent to the computing device that is utilized to acquire the electronic content items. To illustrate, upon acquiring a track from a site of a merchant, the computing device utilized to acquire the track may download the track from a server of the merchant or from another source.
However, in many cases, transfer of the track to other computing devices is restricted. For example, digital rights associated with the track may prohibit or strictly control the transfer of the track to another computing device. In other cases, the track may only be accessible to the computing device that downloaded the track or to another computing device that is linked to the computing device, such as via a local area network or a wireless local area network. Thus, access to the track by multiple computing devices of an individual is limited.
In addition, due to memory capacity limitations of many portable computing devices, an individual may be unable to store all of the files and electronic content items that the individual may desire to access in the portable computing device. Accordingly, an individual may need to spend a large amount of time syncing the content of one computing device with the content of another computing device and/or adding and removing files to fit the individual's interests and needs at any particular time. Thus, managing the individual's electronic content items and other files may become inconvenient and frustrating.